Blue And Red Make Purple
by Icebat2
Summary: Blossom is getting ready for her date with Brick at the park. Brick decides to send Boomer to deliver her a package for him to his girl. Little did Brick know...it turns out to be something that Boomer and Blossom won't regret. RATED M FOR LEMON!


**Blue and Red make Purple.**

* * *

**A Boomer and Blossom lemon! Don't read if you hate lemons!**

* * *

Blossom was fixing her hair to meet her bf Brick at the park. She got a letter from Brick that Boomer was going to drop something off for him to give to her. Blossom hears her doorbell and she goes to the door and it's Boomer with the package sent by Brick for Blossom.

"Here you go." Boomer said and Blossom takes the package and thanks Boomer.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem...say can I come in for a little bit?" Boomer asks.

"Sure." She said and Boomer goes inside the home of the PPG. Bubbles and Buttercup were doing some birthday shopping for Professor and Blossom was told to watch the house while they were gone. Boomer looks at Blossom and is almost drooling. Her beautiful long orange hair that hasn't even been fixed yet was catching his attention.  
"So Boomer why did you decide to come in?" The redhead asks.

"It's nothing...but you are pretty." He said.

"Oh thank you...I know my hair is a wreck and I got to go fix it." Blossom said and removes her bow from her head and places it on the couch and goes finishes her hair for Brick's delight. Boomer grabs her bow and looks at it. Boomer smirks and enters Blossom's bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asks.

"Well I thought I should give you your bow...you now so it's next to you." Boomer places her bow on the sink cabinet. He hugs Blossom.

"Ooh." Blossom was surprised by his hugs. Boomer then goes to her b-cup breasts and massages them. He smirks and Blossom moans. Boomer kisses her neck and Blossom moans more. "Boomer...please...continue. Brick won't know."

"Bubbles won't know either." Boomer smirks and turns the leader around and kisses her lips and Blossom wraps her arms around boomer and they start to tongue battle. They moan as they taste each other. Blossom removes her top and her bra letting her breasts show and Boomer removes his pants and undies letting his dick show. It was hard and ready. It was 9 inches and thick. Blossom gasps at the sight of it.

"What do you eat?" Blossom giggles.

"You know the healthy stuff." Boomer said and sucks one of her nipples. Blossom moans and grabs Boomer's dick and strokes it. Blossom goes to her knees and sucks on Boomer's dick and plays with his balls.

"Ooooooh." Boomer moans and puts his hands on Blossom's head and slowly thrusts inside her mouth. "Suck it you bitch." Boomer started dirty talking and Blossom loved it. She sucks harder and faster on his huge member and gags as it hits the back of her throat. The 16 year old Power Puff Girl leader was sucking like a pro. The 19 year old Boomer was enjoying it. Boomer rams his dick in Blossoms mouth and she gags harder, but that just made Boomer wanting her more. After 8 minutes of sucking Boomer was going to cum.  
"Keep sucking me you dirty girl...don't stop!" Boomer yelled and cums in her mouth. Blossom moans as the warm cums gets blasted into her throat and down to her stomach. Blossom gets up and kisses Boomer. Boomer lifts up Blossom and sits on the toilet seat and Blossom sits on Boomer's face.

"Now it's your turn to suck me." Blossom said and Boomer went straight to work on her pussy.  
"MMMMMM YEA BLONDIE BOY! OH YEA!" Blossom moans out as Boomer tounges her wet core ever so fast.

"Mmmmmmm." Boomer was really loving the leader girl's pussy juice.

"OH BOOMER!" Blossom screams as Boomer now tounges her ass. Boomer licks deep into her ass and he slaps her butt that echoes through the bathroom. "Oooooh!" Blossom moans out as Boomer slaps her again. Blossom gets off and fingers herself and Boomer opens his mouth. "AH AHHH AHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom screams as her cum is sprayed into Boomer's mouth and all over his face.

Boomer puts Blossom in the tub and Blossom stands and leans on the wall of the shower/tub and Boomer places his hands on Blossom's nice butt. "Ready?" He said and Blossom nods. Boomer thrusts into her ass and Blossom screams in pain and pleasure. "AHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

Boomer snickers and thrusts hard but slowly making the leader girl yelp. 1 thrust, "AHHHH!" 2nd thrust, "BOOMER!" Third thrusts. "FUCK ME!" Blossom yelled and Boomer starts to get ready to pound her ass so hard, she wouldn't be able to walk. But before Boomer did he gets Blossoms Bow and puts it on her head.

_***Blossom is facing her back and her chest is leaning on the wall.***_

Boomer kisses Blossom and slams all the way in making Blossom scream into the kiss. Boomer goes deeper stretching her and Blossom keeps screaming in pleasure. Boomer pounds and pumps his dick in the ass of the Power Puff leader.

"AHHHHH BOOMER!" Blossom screams and keeps screaming in pleasure after each hard, fast and deep thrusts Boomer made. Boomer pulls Blossom to him and hugs her bouncing breasts and continues his hard brutal thrusts into the ass of Blossom.

"YOUR ASS IS TIGHT!" Boomer said slapping her butt and just ramming into her. Blossom couldn't take it and was going to cum soon and Blossom eyes roll in the back of her head as Boomer goes super fast with his speed power.

"OH GOD! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom couldn't hold back her screams of pleasure. She started to cum with each super speed thrusts the blonde ruff made into her. "DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" Blossom yelled out at Boomer and he didn't plan on stopping even after he came into her ass.

Boomer keeps going and Blossom keeps screaming. Boomer lands one hard thrusts and dumps his load into the ass of the leader Puff. "Ahhhhhhhhhh." Both moan out and Blossom pants as well as Boomer. Blossom kisses Boomer and Boomer pulls out of her gaping ass filled with his seed. Boomer then sits on the floor on the bathroom and Blossom smashes her body down onto Boomer cock going into her pussy now. Blossom scream as Boomer pounds her wet core, hitting her sweet spot every time.

"OH MY GOD BOOMER JOJO!" Blossom screams and squirts everywhere. Boomer screams and cums again. Boomer kisses Blossom and they both moan still as they still cum.

"One more round." Boomer whispers and thrusts up again into her ass. Blossom screams as Boomer pumps up into Blossom while Blossom just lays on top of him and enjoys the ride. They make out, not wanting to stop the sweet ride and Brick was now worried about Blossom.

"OH BOOMER DON'T STOP FUCKING MY ASS!" Blossom said and Boomer keeps pounding while Blossom screams. Boomer hugs Blossom and thrusts faster then before.

"BOOMER JOJO!" Blossom screams out.

"BLOSSOM UTONIUM!" Boomer screams out and Boomer explodes so much cum into her ass that it spills onto the floor. Blossom eyes roll in the back of her head and she squirts again. She was so tired and Boomer was too. Boomer put Blossom in the tub and wash her body off. Boomer got dressed and kissed the leader girls head. "I'll tell Brick you're still getting ready." Boomer said and walks out of the house.


End file.
